


Un cuchillo

by MayIbeVisual



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Presents, Canon Universe, Fluff, Insecurity, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIbeVisual/pseuds/MayIbeVisual
Summary: Todo parece ir como siempre en el Thousand Sunny, cada miembro de la tripulación sigue con sus tareas diarias en el barco como cualquier otro día. Sin embargo, Sanji no sabe cómo sentirse, no quiere perturbar la rutina de los demás pero su cumpleaños es solo un día al año... y realmente, no quiere perturbar la rutina de todos, solo la de una persona en particular.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 15





	Un cuchillo

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico un fic, aunque estoy preparando uno muy largo, cuando lleve algunos capítulos empezaré a publicarlo o al final se me hará eterno.
> 
> Pretendo traducir este a inglés en tener tiempo.
> 
> He añadido alguna nota más al final.

La marea en calma, el Sunny se balancea tranquilamente. Franky se encuentra trabajando en nuevas mejoras para el barco, tal vez un submarino más espacioso o alguna forma para que el Coup the Burst consuma menos cola, quién sabe. Usopp, Carrot y Chopper pescando, aunque todos sabemos que es Usopp quien pesca y Carrot y Chopper le hacen compañía. Luffy en la cabeza del Sunny esperando que sea la hora de comer. Nami trazando rutas en un mapa y, a su lado, Robin leyendo un libro cuya portada tiene formas y figuras incomprensibles. Brook está cambiando las cuerdas de su guitarra a pocos metros de ellas y Jinbei al timón, muy tranquilo. Solo falta Zoro, en la cabina del vigía. Sanji suspira, termina su cigarrillo y se acerca a las bellas damas.

“¿Alguna bebida para amenizar vuestras tareas, señoritas?” Robin levanta la vista del libro para mirarle y sonreír. “Un café para mí, por favor.” “Sorpréndeme Sanji-kun”, dice Nami guiñandole un ojo. Esto anima a Sanji que sonríe y, tras una breve reverencia, se dirige a la cocina. 

“¡Sanji!”, le llama Luffy a lo lejos, “¡picoteo!”

“¡Aún no es hora! Ya casi no nos quedan provisiones ¡aguantate!”

“Sanji, yo también quiero” se une Chopper.

“¡Y yo!” añaden Carrot y Usopp al unísono.

Sanji suspira. “Veré qué puedo hacer.” 

“¡Viva!” Chillan Luffy y Chopper.

Antes de meterse en la cocina vuelve a mirar hacia la cabina del vigía. Se rasca la cabeza, entra y cierra tras de sí. En la nevera tiene un pequeño calendario. Aunque en el Nuevo Mundo el tiempo meteorológico es imprevisible, Nami había querido tener uno para saber en qué estaciones estaban, aunque hasta ahora de poco les había servido. Arranca la hoja de febrero y aparece marzo. El día 2 está marcado y pone _Mi cumpleaños_. Sonríe con tristeza. Empieza a preparar el tentempié y las bebidas. 

Al rato visita a todos los del barco, dejando una ración de comida y alguna bebida a cada uno, cuando ya tiene a todos los de cubierta servidos, se dirige a la cabina. Entonces Nami le llama “Sanji-kun, prepara la lista de provisiones que faltan, hoy llegaremos a una isla y mañana podremos comprar.” Asiente y sigue subiendo. Al llegar arriba toca con los nudillos la trampilla, escucha un sonido ronco dentro y abre. Zoro está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo ¿meditando?

“¡Eh! Musgo, te he traído un tentempié.” No hay respuesta. Zoro ni siquiera abre los ojos, ni se ha movido desde que Sanji ha entrado en la habitación. Sanji se queda mirándolo molesto. “Eh, marimo.” Se agacha para ponerse a la altura de sus ojos con la cesta con onigiris en su mano. “¿Me oyes?”. Zoro finalmente suelta una bocanada de aire y abre los ojos. Molesto. “¿Quién no te oiría con lo ruidoso que eres?” Sanji sonríe pero sus ojos reflejan querer matarlo lentamente. “Estoy de buen humor así que te voy a dejar la cesta aquí, luego la llevas a la cocina cuando acabes.” Se levanta y piensa en dirigirse a la escotilla pero no le apetece, se acerca a la ventana más cercana y la abre, dejándose caer en el banco de justo debajo para apoyarse en el marco de la ventana. Se enciende un cigarrillo. Se da cuenta de que Nami tenía razón, a lo lejos se ve una isla. Suelta el humo del cigarro lentamente.

“¿Por qué estás contento?” la voz de Zoro a su espalda le sorprende pero no se gira.

“¿Qué?” dice con el cigarro en la boca.

“Has dicho que estás de buen humor, ¿por qué?” se sienta a su lado y empieza a comerse los onigiri.

“Oh” dice Sanji viendo cómo este come. Vuelve a mirar hacia la isla. “No sé”. Zoro es ahora el que se gira para mirarlo y Sanji nota sus ojos curiosos. Se recoloca excusándose en darle una calada al cigarro. Zoro aparta la mirada. “Mañana” dice Zoro, Sanji siente un escalofrío, “te acompaño a la compra.” Sanji vuelve a girarse para mirarlo. “¿Serás mi mula mañana, cabeza de musgo?” Sanji sonríe con malicia. Zoro levanta una ceja. “Ya me he arrepentido, llévate a Ussop o a Franky, estoy mejor aquí que viéndote regatear, perder el tiempo y coqueteando por la isla.”

“Si no comierais como un ejército no tendría que regatear y perdería menos el tiempo.” le responde Sanji entre dientes. Apaga el cigarrillo y se levanta, “me voy a preparar la cena, adiós.” Sale de allí sin más. Cuando llega a la cocina se da cuenta de que podría haber cogido la cesta y llevarla él. Suspira.

Más tarde aparece Zoro con esta. “Oi, Nada de picar” le dice al verlo. Zoro se acerca a la nevera, “¿un poco de sake tampoco?” “Tampoco.” Zoro suelta un profundo suspiro pero acepta. Entonces ve el calendario. Zoro sale de la cocina. Nami está dando indicaciones para atracar el barco en una playa lejos del puerto para no llamar la atención. Una vez establecidos Zoro decide aprovechar para dar una vuelta.

“¡No! Zoro no vayas solo.” le dice Nami.

“¿Eh?” se queja este.

“Te perderás.” le responde ella seria.

“Yo te acompaño.” dice entonces Robin bajando del barco.

“No necesito que me acompañes.” le dice él cuando ella se coloca a su lado.

“Intentaré molestarte lo menos posible pero así me aseguro de que vuelvas al barco.” Sonríe. Zoro suspira en respuesta.

No tardan en encontrar una ciudad. Para ser ya entrada la noche hay mucho ambiente, las calles están iluminadas por farolillos colgantes y hay puestos de artesanos en la calle. Zoro mira cada puesto y cada tienda distraído. Robin mira curiosa sin decir nada, hasta que su curiosidad puede con ella. “¿Buscas algo en particular?” Zoro le mira serio. “No.” “Pero buscas algo, ¿verdad?” “Se podría decir.” Entonces, algo llama la atención de Zoro. Un cuchillo. Identifica el acero de gran calidad y la empuñadura de madera tallada con el talón decorado por una brújula sin manecillas y una inscripción. A Zoro se le iluminan los ojos.

Vuelven al Sunny. Sanji durante la cena está visiblemente molesto. “¿Qué habéis hecho?” pregunta. “Nada” responde Zoro. “Curiosear la isla” dice Robin. Zoro mira a Robin serio y esta sonríe. Sanji, Nami y Brook se percatan de que algo esconden. 

“¿Qué más?” pregunta Luffy. 

“Nada más, capitán, una isla la mar de tranquila.” dice Robin. 

“Qué aburrido” responde este aburrido.

“Bien, pues mañana compra y a seguir la marcha. ¿Quién va con Sanji a hacer la compra?” pregunta Nami. “Franky y Usopp, si os parece bien.” Añade enseguida Sanji, Zoro le mira serio y suspira. Robin sonríe divertida. Usopp y Franky aceptan acompañarlo.

A Zoro le toca turno de vigilancia esa noche. Se asoma a la cocina para conseguir una botella de sake. Sanji está sentado en la mesa. “¿No duermes?” Dice abriendo la nevera. “Sí que sopla el viento fuerte esta noche que hasta abre la nevera” responde este mirando hacia la puerta, dirección contraria a la que se encuentra Zoro. “No entiendo por qué narices estás molesto”

“¿Tú alguna vez entiendes algo, cabeza de musgo?”

“A tí no, eso seguro.”

“Ya tienes lo que querías, vete a vigilar.”

“No.”

“¿No?”

“Si quieres pelear peleemos, si gano mañana vigilas tú.”

“¿Qué? Mañana le toca a Luffy.”

“Se lo cambié.” dice simplemente Zoro.

“Vale, total, como si fueras a ganarme igualmente” dice Sanji metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y saliendo a cubierta. Zoro le sigue.

Una vez en cubierta Zoro coge sus espadas sin desenfundarlas, Sanji no espera a ver cómo se prepara y le lanza una patada directa a su mandíbula, Zoro se cubre con una espada y con otra intenta darle a Sanji en el costado, este gira sobre sí mismo y consigue esquivarlo y prepararse para volver a intentar golpearlo. Al rato Nami aparece por la puerta de las habitaciones, “o me dejáis dormir o sois hombres muertos.” dice muy enfadada y se vuelve a meter para dentro. Tras el portazo Zoro dice “qué miedo”. Sin poder evitarlo, empiezan a reírse y se dejan caer en el suelo jadeando e intentando ahogar la risa para no despertar a sus compañeros.

“Está bien, mañana vigilo yo, me voy a dormir marimo.” dice Sanji levantándose y dirigiéndose a las habitaciones.

“Eh, cejas rizadas.”

“¿Uhm?” Sanji se para y se gira para mirarlo.

“¿Te sientes mejor?” Sanji se sorprende, vuelve a dirigirse a la puerta.

“¿Por qué iba a sentirme mejor, cabeza de musgo?” dice sonriendo.

Zoro sonríe también y se queda allí un rato más, sudando y mirando el cielo perdido en sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente Franky, Usopp y Sanji salen del barco a comprar, Jinbei dice de salir también para pisar un poco tierra firme y Carrot decide acompañarlo. Zoro duerme y los demás continúan con sus quehaceres. Hasta que Luffy empieza a aburrirse y decide jugar con Chopper a lanzarse una pelota. Tras varios golpes la pelota acaba entrando por una ventana de la cabina del vigía, donde Zoro duerme. Luffy sube a por ella, esta está debajo de uno de los bancos de madera y encuentra al lado un paquete misterioso, lo abre y se encuentra con un cuchillo artesano con el filo negro.

“Luffy, ¿has encontrado la pelota?” grita Chopper desde cubierta. Luffy se asoma por la ventana con la pelota en una mano y el cuchillo en la otra.

“Sí, pilla.” Y le lanza la pelota a Chopper, el que la golpea para que vuelva a subir. Al intentar darle otra vez a la pelota Luffy suelta el cuchillo y este cae al agua.

“Oh no, se me ha caído.”

“¿Qué es eso que ha caído?” Pregunta Nami.

“Un cuchillo.” grita Luffy.

“Luffy…” escucha Luffy a su espalda una voz de ultratumba. Luffy se gira asustado y se encuentra con un Zoro furioso que se acerca hacia él “¡¿qué has hecho?!” dicho esto se apoya en la ventana y salta al mar.

“¡¿Zoro?! ¿Pero qué?” grita Nami.

Robin se asoma “¿Qué pasa?”

“Luffy la ha liado” dice Chopper.

“Ha tirado un cuchillo que tenía Zoro y este se ha lanzado desde ahí arriba al agua” explica Nami apoyando su mano en su frente y suspirando.

“¿Y no se ha roto nada?” 

“Robin no digas eso” llora Chopper, Luffy está asomado buscando a Zoro con la vista, mira hacia Chopper, Nami y Robin con ojos llorosos “yo no quería tirarlo” 

“Esperemos que lo encuentre, lo compró ayer, creo que le costó todo su dinero y que al ser de artesanía no hay otro igual.”

“¿Todo su dinero?” abre los ojos como platos Nami.

“¿No hay otro igual?” dice Luffy.

“El problema es que, casi todos los que quedamos somos usuarios, no podemos ayudarle, yo ho ho.” añade en ese momento Brook.

“¿Cuánto es todo su dinero?” pregunta curiosa Nami.

“Si que la has liado Capitán”, sonríe Robin.

“¿Vas a ayudarlo, Nami?” pregunta Chopper.

“No, que va, puede solo.” responde esta.

Zoro saca la cabeza para respirar y vuelve a sumergirse. No lo encuentra, espera ver algo de brillo en el fondo, algo que le indique dónde puede estar. Entonces lo ve, un brillo. Se acerca y lo coge, cortándose, y sube a la superficie. Al salir Luffy ya le está esperando en el final de la escalera para cogerle la mano y pedirle perdón. Zoro sujeta mejor el cuchillo por el mango y sube a bordo. 

En ese momento llegan Franky, Usopp y Sanji, saludan divertidos. “¿Qué hacéis todos aquí en cubierta?” pregunta Sanji cuando consiguen subir a cubierta. “¿Y tú Zoro? ¿Despejándote con un baño?” sonríe Sanji divertido al verlo empapado. Zoro esconde en su haramaki el cuchillo. “Zoro ha tenido que saltar porque Luffy le ha…” empieza a explicar Chopper “me quería refrescar, estabais tardando mucho, eres muy lento cocinero de mierda” le corta Zoro. “¿Qué has dicho, cabeza de musgo?” replica Sanji acercándose en posición de ataque. “Lo que has oído, en estar la comida me avisas, me voy a dormir” dicho esto Zoro vuelve a dirigirse a la cabina de vigilancia, con la mano goteando sangre. Sanji se queda parado sorprendido por la evasiva de este a discutir y se da cuenta de que sangra.

El resto del día no se hablaron ninguno de los dos, Sanji administrando y colocando todas las provisiones que había comprado. Zoro en su cabina. Sanji estaba pensando en lo raro que había visto a Zoro esos días cuando Chopper entró en la cocina.

“Chopper, ¿qué ibas a decir cuando Zoro te ha cortado?”

“¿Eh? Ah, no, nada.”

“¿No sabes por qué Zoro ha saltado al mar? ¿Y cómo se ha herido?”

“¡No me preguntes!” dicho esto Chopper sale corriendo por la puerta, dejando a un atónito Sanji paralizado en la cocina.

En la comida y en la cena la tensión creció entre los dos, no intercambiaron palabra, ni miradas, se evitaban consciente y exageradamente. Sus compañeros no sabían qué hacer o qué decir para mejorar el momento, pensaban esperar a que se peleasen, se desahogasen y todo pasara.

Tras lavar los platos de la cena Sanji se encendió un cigarrillo y se dirigió a la cabina de vigilancia, todos se habían ido a dormir y él había estado demasiado nervioso y pensativo como para decirles que era su cumpleaños. Habían vuelto a reanudar la marcha y esta vez el mar estaba revuelto, tendría que estar atento al tiempo. Al llegar a la cabina se encontró con que Zoro estaba allí, mirando por la ventana en silencio. Esto sorprende a Sanji.

“¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije ayer que vigilaría yo como tú querías.”

“Lo sé.” Sanji sigue molesto, se sienta a una distancia prudencial de Zoro, justo al borde de la ventana para poder soltar el humo del cigarrillo por ella.

“¿Entonces?” Sanji parece impaciente.

“Esto” Zoro le da a Sanji un paquete envuelto. Sanji abre mucho sus ojos aunque solo se vea uno de ellos. “¿Qué es esto?”

“Ábrelo”

Sanji le hace caso, desenvuelve con cuidado el paquete y aparece un cuchillo con el filo negro y brillante, y una empuñadura de madera tallada con una brújula sin manecillas tallada en el talón y una inscripción rodeada de líneas discontinuas: _Nunca te perderás si no es importante hacia dónde vas, sino en qué te has convertido al recorrer el camino_. Sanji sigue atónito, empieza a notar un nudo en la garganta y una presión en el pecho. 

“¿Qué…?” Empieza. Se aclara la garganta. “¿Qué es esto?” Consigue decir.

“Un cuchillo” Zoro no le ha quitado ojo de encima en todo el proceso.

“Eso ya lo veo imbécil, ¿es para… mí?”

“Sí”

Entonces todo se aclaró en la mente de Sanji. “¿Esto es lo que saliste a comprar con Robin?”

“Bueno no pensaba bien qué quería comprar realmente.”

“Y esto es lo que tiró Luffy y tuviste que tirarte a recoger.”

“Fui descuidado.” Sanji entonces miró su mano ahora envuelta en una venda que le habría puesto Chopper.

“¿Por qué?” La voz de Sanji sonó demasiado aguda para su gusto, sonando más como una súplica que como curiosidad.

“Lo dejé aquí al lado pensando en dártelo aquí y Luffy entró…”

“¡Eso no! Que por qué me regalas este cuchillo.”

“Porque quiero.”

“Esa no es una respuesta válida.”

“Sí lo es.”

“No, cabeza de musgo, no lo es.”

Zoro suspira. “¿Te gusta o no?”

“¡Claro que me gusta!” Si no fuera por la tormenta que azotaba el barco Sanji hubiera despertado a toda la tripulación con ese grito. Zoro se sorprendió pero al momento sonrió satisfecho. Sanji en ese momento quería matarlo.

“Eh, Zoro” acercándose a él.

“¿Uhm?” Y al subir la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, pues Sanji no contestaba, Sanji ya lo tenía cogido de la camiseta y se había agachado para juntar su cara con la suya y, tras dudar un momento, besarlo en los labios. Se quedaron así un rato, saboreando el uno al otro. Al separarse Sanji se encontró con los ojos atónitos de Zoro. “Gracias, vete a dormir, ya me quedo vigilando” dice Sanji sentándose a su lado y encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

“No quiero irme.” Le responde simplemente Zoro.

Sanji se ríe. “De verdad qué raro eres...“ Coge el cuchillo y lo gira en su mano, es cómodo y fácil de manejar. “No sé si voy a querer usarlo.” dice, pensativo.

“¿Por qué?”

“No quiero que se desgaste la inscripción.” Sonríe Sanji. Zoro se apoya en su hombro, “Úsalo, lo he afilado y corta de maravilla”, se ríe para sí, “si se desgasta la inscripción yo te la recuerdo.”

Sanji le da una calada a su cigarrillo, intentando moverse lo menos posible para no molestar a Zoro que está apoyado sobre él. Sonríe.

“Sanji”

“¿Si, Zoro?”

“Feliz cumpleaños.”

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea se me ocurrió pensando qué podría Zoro regalarle a Sanji, creo que un cuchillo es algo muy útil para Sanji y de lo que Zoro puede sentirse cómodo al comprar pues controla de ello. El resto ha sido un añadido bonito.
> 
> A parte del fic he editado un AMV para Sanji. Si queréis verlo se titula Vinsmoke Sanji Tribute - I'm not a saint. :) De fan para fans jejeje


End file.
